Shujouteki Kumo
by Paradoxos
Summary: If emotion was the wind, then she was a cloud that is always being led. [ALL x Sakura]


**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies for all chapters of this story.**

A/N: I was surfing through the net when I came upon a piece where the author used her name in the title of the story. Then I thought, what a brilliant idea! And, I know the first chapter is really nothing, but, please ENJOY anyway!

Happy (belated) THANKSGIVING!

**

* * *

Chapter One**

**Cloud-Watch**

" It's a rabbit!"

" I see a dog!"

" Actually, if you look at it carefully, it looks more like a hand."

Fine pink brows knitted together as the female diverted all her concentration into her eyes. A hand, she thought to herself, now where is that rabbit-like hand that her cloud-gazing companion was referring to?

" Eh…"

" Ha! I beat you in an argument! I must be growing intellectually! Wait till Shika-kun hears about this!"

If she had things to say before, then she was truly stuck speechless now.

Shika-kun, she repeated mentally. Her mind reacted instantly with a cringe at the grotesque sound. " Ew…"

Banished from her dream-like state, the blond charmer frowned at her partner beside her on the grassy ground.

" What's with the sour face, Forehead Girl?" Right away, realization hit herin a bolt of lightning. " Oh, I get it. You're just jealous that I've got a lover and you don't!"

Lover! Her elegant countenance distorted itself for the n-th time that day. Her taste in word choice was definitely sweeter than honey.

" Must you use such interesting vocabulary, Ino-pig?"

The other girl grinned in a sinister manner, aquamarine orbs glittering with the mischief of an innocent prankster. " Of course! My choice of words are quite lovely. Besides, what can you get out of being modest?"

' An unexciting life,' her Inner Self chimed in without warning.

" So, why don't you go settle yourself down with someone? There are still much to choose from."

Indeed, Konoha has found itself having a shortage in anything but eligible bachelors this year. Beside the ones she knew were "off limits" there aren't really any gems left in the pile of stones.

A squeak drew her attention.

" Ah! Don't tell me you're onto my Shika-kun!" She scrutinized her with suspicion through narrowed eyes.

Suddenly, the warmth of the summer sun became the piercing Arctic wind. Her jaw dropped down to touch the endless sea of soft greens.

" Oh well…" The look of distrust slipped away like a temporary disguise from her face and was replaced by trouble. " What can a woman do when her man is so lucky with other women? I guess I wouldn't mind us sharing."

She didn't know whether to be thankful for or feel embarrassed by her friend's offer.

" One is troublesome enough."

Dark blue figure shot up at thesound of the masculine voice. Both females turned to catch sight of the man who wore his usual annoyed façade and a slight knit of two crescent brows.

" Shika-kun!"

Emerald eyes blinked. The next time their owner opened them, her hyperactive comrade was already strangling the newcomer within her embrace.

" Ino, I can't breathe."

" Ah, your face is all purple! Don't die on me, Shika-kun!"

Share, she snickered at the word as she watched her attach herself onto him like a koala bear to a tree, yeah right.

She cast her eyes up the free-floating white matter up above one final time before making her decision to leave the couple to share each other's warmth.

" I have to go now," she announced, deliberately clearing her throat for them to hear. " I'll see you around, Ino, Shikamaru-san."

With back straight and organized, she marched away from the cloud-watching hill in graceful steps. Keen as she was, she was unaware of the pair of narrowed gaze watching her retreat.

Within the insensible depths, true intelligence lied to be undisturbed for years. Though he had been assigned a few missions with the Kunoichi before, he had never taken time to analyze what he thought held little worth. Extraneous details were troublesome, he thought, and he succeeded in overlooking matters that did not involve him after he accepted another responsibility into his life.

But… the way she excused herself, in a society where common courtesy was necessary, had been out of character even for her.

Seriously.

Warm delight cut ties with her voice immediately when she followed his line of vision to the ant-like figure in the distance. " It's been eight years… And she still can't resist him!"

The man peered up into the depths of Heaven, mimicking the woman's previous actions.

Those wisps of untainted white…he could watch them drift forever for his own pleasure. And then, the image of a petite red figure bearing a bead of pink silk surfaced in his mind.

His eyebrows collided within an instant.

Things were beginning to become very troublesome. He attempted to hold his mind from further thought processing.

Sighing, he closed both his tired eyes.

Yes, things are becoming more complicated than he would like them to be. After all, true geniuses never overlooked any details.

_If wind controlled the paths the clouds took, then she would be a cloud that is directed by the wind of emotion._

* * *

Author's Crap: 

ShikaSaku? No, no, no, what a sin I have committed! And this is far from the completion of my evil... I mean, wonderful plan! Do not worry, Hinata, Ino, and Ten Ten are all good girls. Mrs. Claus won't forget their gifts this year, I promise!

So, what did you think? Please leave all comments and thoughts! Yes, I am talking even to those who do not review on daily basis! EVERY WORD COUNTS!


End file.
